


Link

by supreme_star



Series: One-Shots [16]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Fantasy, Gen, MerMay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24375535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_star/pseuds/supreme_star
Summary: Sea and Land meet in this wholesome tale!
Series: One-Shots [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1750072





	Link

Jack the merman loved the ocean, there isn’t anything in the world he would trade for it. The lush life swarming with creatures of every size and color. It would be beautiful, if it wasn’t something seen every day by merfolk.

Jack, however, although he sees it everyday, can’t help be mesmerized by the unique patterns that the rocks take on in sheer coincidence.

Jack took in this view for a long time, breathing in that glorious salted water. He doesn’t notice every single thing the sea has to offer all at once, but that’s all right, he can see it later whenever he pleases. 

There was a huge expanse of time until he noticed something so hugely different to the rest of the environment, he had to check it out.

At first glance, it seemed like a lost flipper from a particularly adventurous swimmer from the surface. But upon closer inspection, he realized it wasn’t just a foot, it was a whole body! 

It didn’t seem to be moving and Jack assumed the worst, but he could see air bubbles coming out from between a rock where the head of said body is supposed to be. 

This gave him a glimmer of hope that he can save them. 

He quickly pulled the rock out of the way to get a close look on the person, in case there were injuries. 

When he saw them, he almost lost his own breath. It was a girl. She was knocked out.

Jack didn’t know what to do other than take her to the nearest care center, hopeful that humans aren’t that different from merfolk biologically. 

He quickly raced to the care center and gave her to the medical professionals to hopefully save her. 

While Jack waited for any news of the girl, his mind flooded with thoughts on how she got there, how long was she there for, and if it was long time, how did she survive? She didn’t look like any sea dwelling creature he’d ever saw. 

Then, an assistant came out of a door, and addressed Jack. 

Shaking with anticipation, he rushed over to hear the latest news on the girl.

The assistant explained that she was okay by the look of things, but that she would need to be in their care for a little while longer. 

Jack asked if he could visit the girl. The assistant complied, guiding the boy to the appropriate room. 

After thanking the assistant, Jack slowly walked to the patient that he saved what now seems like eons ago. 

He thought she still was asleep, but when he settled in, she perked up, startled by the visitor. 

She didn’t exactly remember him from anywhere, as she wasn’t awake when she was taken to the care center. 

Luckily she wasn’t surprised or even slightly miffed that she was being taken care of by merfolk and not by regular humans. 

After the slight surprise, she asked if Jack was the one who saved her. 

Jack replied that yes, he most certainly was, and if she really felt ok. 

The girl assured him she was perfectly fine, and told him her name was Aria, and she would like to know the name of the merman who saved her. 

Jack gave his name to her, pleasantly surprised how well she was taking this.

Jack wanted to ask a question that was in his mind, but didn’t know how to phrase it in a respectful manner. Aria told him to just spill it out, they’re the only ones in the room, who cares. 

Jack, then asked the question on his mind. How did she get to the bottom of that rock while still breathing and not drowning immediately? 

Aria chuckled at the question, since the answer was so simple. Her mother was a mermaid, it would be weird if she didn’t have any sea adaptation from her mom.

Jack didn’t really get how humans and merfolk could mingle like that, but then again, Aria was taken care of to full health in a facility only for sea creatures.

Jack was glad she was alright, and they talked the whole day away, blabbing about the sea, land, and everything in between.

A few days passed and Aria was given the go to leave the care facility.

Jack wondered how she was going to go back to the surface, as their current location is pretty deep from it, even for full-blown merfolk. 

Aria, however, reassured him that her mother’s bloodline will help her in all things sea-related. 

While she could go all by herself, she asked if Jack could come with her. You know, as a travel buddy. 

Jack gladly accepted her offer and they started their journey towards the surface. 

While they were swimming, passing many areas of the ocean Jack only read about, he was mesmerized by the different plant and sea life that took over when merfolk were not involved.

Although Aria had seen all this before from the surface, she gladly explained how the creatures survive and live in an area vastly different to Jack’s. 

This happened frequently whenever they passed an invisible line of new sea life.

It was not long until they reached the surface, and Jack was at his peak of little boy in a toy store mentality. 

He thought the sea was interesting, but the surface? It fascinated him how life learned to adapt to it. 

Aria absolutely adored his face whenever he got like this, which was often. 

She promised she would teach him all she knows about the surface, and maybe even find a way for him to get a little tour of her town. 

This made the boy grow ecstatic by the very thought. 

Aria gave a chuckle, seeing how happy she made him, but she had to go, at least for now.

Jason was a bit sad he wouldn’t see her for a bit, but he can wait generations if he has to. 

Aria then left the sea to go to her home, while Jack stayed near the surface. One, to wait for Aria, and two, to study the life around the place. 

It wasn’t long until she came back for Jack. 

Aria was jumping with excitement, she found a way to get him on land! 

She put him on a large fishing container loaded with sea water and went on their merry way to see the sights. All the while Aria told him of all the things the surface had to offer. 

Jack couldn’t remember the last time he felt this much joy in one sitting. It certainly helped that he was with someone like Aria.

They spent the whole time learning new things about the surface, getting wonderful treats, and cracking as many jokes as there is sand on the planet.

When it was time for Jack to go back to the ocean, they set up a date so Aria can see the ocean some more, with her favorite tour bud. 

This went on for the rest of their lives, going from the sea to the land, and back, forever being the link to the sea and land.


End file.
